the_godly_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
ArchangelWings
Appearance Dragons that have glass-like, transparent scales that periodically create fiery glints of light similar to a flame. These happen every time the sun goes down. They have the same body type as their old tribes. They’re very, very colorful and have even more elegant looking bodies. Their eyes will be a shade brighter than they used to be, and will literally glow. Every single ArchangelWing has an aura that makes every dragon around them feel peaceful and happy. When they are cut, their blood is crystal clear, like water. The King and Queen’s Appearance Let’s start off with the queen. She has a radiant glow, with three pairs of wings instead of two or one. The first pair is the largest, with beautiful, glowing patterns all over. The second also has these patterns with other colorful markings. And the third is the smallest pair, with the brightest markings out of all of them. Each pair of wings seems to have lace made of glass on the edges of them. Her eyes are bright as the moon, and she has beautiful, long horns with strange swirl patterns on them that look like ribbons. She has the strongest aura in the tribe, making all the other dragons around her feel a sudden peace in themselves. The king is awfully similar. A few differences are that his scale colors will be a little darker than they were before, and he will be much taller. Additionally, his aura isn’t as strong as the queen’s and he has only two pairs of wings. Abilities They can manipulate glass and build beautiful structures. They can also harness light and fire. Some of these dragons can be hatched from eggs at the start, or reborn as them. There are many that can only be seen by their own tribe, and possibly AngelWings. All the other tribes could possibly see them, but only if the ArchangelWings let them. Sometimes seen standing around, like literal glass statues. Ranking In their hidden kingdom, there is a queen, as all tribes have, and a king. The queen and king share responsibilities and are much different than most kings and queens. They also look much more beautiful than the average ArchangelWings, allowing anyone to easily pick them out of a crowd. More detail is written about their looks in appearance. Next are the royals. The royals are related to the king or queen in some way. Only the daughters and sons can become king and queen, though. Usually, the daughters will become the ruler first, and when they die, the sons will take the throne. Cousins, aunts, mothers, fathers, uncles, siblings, and all other family members will live in the palace, but they cannot take the throne. The only way for any of them to take the throne is for all the heirs to die. Then, the throne would be passed on to the eldest cousin of the queen. And when the eldest cousin dies, the throne would go to their children. The final, and lowest rank, is the common folk. They are not as rich or beautiful as the other rankings, but still very pretty and nice to look at. These dragons work in whatever jobs they want, and have lives that are good enough for them. They can never inherit the throne, but they can possibly work for the queen and her family. Tribe History The tribe was founded and created about one thousand fifty years B.S., (Before Scorching). They have learned to survive on nothing but strange fiery substances, such as flamesilk, or just things that are on fire. At first, the tribe wasn’t really a tribe. They were all split into six groups. The highest group had power over all the other ones. But that didn’t really matter. Basically every group had power over some other group, except the lowest one. They lived like that for a while, until some dragons on the lower half of the social structure started complaining. And that’s where it got interesting. In the year one hundred thirty-two B.S., the dragons had established a democracy, where everyone could vote and make decisions (excluding very young dragonets). But at one hundred six years B.S., some very catastrophic events occurred, and the dragons in the tribe realized it would be better if they just had two brave, wise leaders. And so they quickly voted. Their first king and queen ever were named Queen Transpicuous and King Limpid. In the year eighty-six B.S., dragons suddenly started to evolve, gaining their strange abilities to turn invisible when they’re near other tribes. This explains why they’re hardly ever seen. There have only been two sightings of these peculiar dragons. The first sighting was twenty years A.S., when some dragons were fighting. A strange beautiful dragon walked over to them and sat down in front of them. They seemed to be transparent, according to some NightWing studies, and made the five dragons that were fighting stop. They murmured upon themselves, wondering why they were fighting in the first place, and quickly left after searching for the dragon that had sat there and being unsuccessful in finding them. The dragons were amused by the NightWings’ attempts to find them. Twenty-seven years after that, the second sighting occurred. There was a fire. One of the peculiar dragons in this tribe tried to stop it by controlling the fire, but failed. Well, most dragons escaped the building that was on fire, but not the one that had tried to save them. Several dragons were found dead, including the one who tried to save all of them. From then on, the king and queen decreed that all the dragons under their rule must stay hidden from all dragons, except their own, and AngelWings. AngelWings could be trusted. But the other tribes? The rulers weren’t sure. And their time to rule was almost over. Queen Transpicuous could tell their time was coming soon, and she and her husband would be able to rest, leaving their eldest daughter, Opal, to take the throne. Three years passed. Queen Transpicuous had died. Another year passed, and Limpid had been killed in an unstable fire. Opal was around eighteen when this happened. She took the throne peacefully, and made a speech to her subjects, telling them everything would be alright and she’d try her best to rule. One hundred ten years later, Queen Opal died from a sickness. Her only dragonet became king at the age of seven, though nobody remembered his name. That was the last recorded information about the ArchangelWings. Everything after has been lost. Some tribes believe that they are a myth. Others believe they were real. And they are out there, waiting to be rediscovered. They’ve always been waiting. They will continue to help the other tribes silently, but not interfere in any wars. That could endanger their entire tribe.